A known method for dozing prevention during driving or attending a meeting is chewing gum or drinking medicine such as caffeine to keep one's brain awaken.
Another method is for stimulating one's face by washing in cold water.
A dozing preventive device is also known. The device is set to be positioned at one's ear so that when the user inclines his head at more than a predetermined angle, the nodding movement is detected and a beep or buzzing sound is generated. The user is therefore awaken by this sound.